


Snark as Foreplay

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Bumblebee wish Crosshairs would behave. If only they knew the real reason for his behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snark as Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> For the tf_rare_pair weekly request.

Crosshairs could drive any mech to distraction. He always had a complaint or cutting one-liner ready to whip out whenever given even the simplest order. Baiting his teammates into fights and goading them on seemed to be a favored pass time.

More than once, Bumblebee had barely been able to reign in his temper after one of Crosshairs' jibes. After Optimus returned, he attempted his patented Disappointed Look to no avail. The paratrooper either laughed in their faces or stormed off.

The only thing that worked in bringing Crosshairs back in line was when either Drift or Hound would snatch up the troublemaker and drag him off somewhere. When they returned, Drift and Hound couldn't hide the satisfied looks while Crosshairs would be calmer and more obedient. For a time. 

Optimus had been concerned the first time he'd seen them manhandle Crosshairs away, worried that the pair intended to hurt the green mech, but Bee stopped him. The younger mech never asked what they did once they were out of sight but no one seemed hurt and he liked the results. He just wished the attitude change was permanent instead of lasting only a few days.

The last time had been several days ago and Crosshairs was back to snidely picking on Optimus. He'd already had an argument with Cade earlier and now was just waiting for Drift or Hound to get fed up. A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, pulling him back.

“Don't worry, sensei. I can take care of him.” Drift twisted Crosshairs' arm behind his back, frogmarching him to the far side of the Yeager's property. Crosshairs sighs happily, leaning against the blue mech, interface equipment warming up for the fun to come. Drift subtly leans forward, giving his mate a purr.


End file.
